Welcome to the Schoolhouse
by mm zayland
Summary: *Probably permanent hiatus* Bella and Edward meet at a club in Manhattan, and fall in love. But can their connection last once they leave the disco balls and loud music, and enter a world of careers, chalkboards, and lesson plans? AH AU
1. Uno

**Chapter ****Uno**

**A/N: Yay! New story! I apologize for how long it has been since I updated, but I'm really excited about this story and have a lot more free time, so no worries. I'm also sorry if this first chapter is a bit boring, but I need to lay out the backbone of the story. Stick with it and enjoy!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Ow ow ow ow owwwwww!" I whined.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It's-"

"Ow!!!"

"God, Bella! Could you be _any_ more of a baby?" Alice chastised.

"Well it _might_ help if you weren't ripping my hair out by the roots!"

"Please. I could do much worse. Besides, there's a price to pay for fashion, you know."

"But I don't even want to go in the first pl-"

Alice pulled on my hair harder. "Ow!" I cried.

I saw her smirk in the reflection of the vanity mirror.

Alice had been trying to tame my wild brown hair for an hour. So far, it didn't look a whole lot better than when she had started. I had told Alice this several times and she had dismissed me. "You are oblivious. Do you really expect understand with such style narrow-mindedness? You don't have the _vision_," she would say, tapping her temple.

Rosalie breezed into the room. "What are you doing to her? It sounds like you're torturing a cat in here. Ooh, nice hair, Bella!"

Alice scoffed. "Torturing, only in Bella's opinion. Cat, not so much, but she will be a _fox_ soon enough," she winked. I rolled my eyes, and Rose laughed.

"Hey, Alice," started Rosalie, "you do know it's almost 7:30, right?"

"What?!? We still have to get dressed! The club so so so much fun! But we have to be there by nine! Rose! Start Bella's make-up. Bella, stop squirming. You're going to look fabulous! No, Rose, use the gray shadow and that-" she chattered on cheerfully, directing Rosalie and simultaneously hacking away at my hair. I grimaced.

Alice had been my best friend since the third grade, when she had come up to me at recess and insisted that she be my friend. She said she would give me a makeover as an incentive, which I promptly refused. We still managed to become great friends, though. She had called me "drab" at eight years old. Not much has changed, I suppose. Now, recently graduated from NYU, we both shared an nice apartment in the Turtle Bay area of Manhattan.

Rosalie, my other best friend, lived in her parents insanely expensive townhouse in the Upper East Side. The Hale's were rarely home, so she had the place to herself, and Alice and I even had our own specific guest rooms to stay in whenever we liked. We all had met on the University campus, where I was studying education, while Alice had fashion merchandising, and Rose took journalism.

My friends had always been talented, and had major skill when it came to beauty and fashion. But could it be possible to reflect their talent, confidence, and good looks upon me? I felt as if it was a lost cause. It was impossible to make mousy, average, and normal Isabella into anything _but_ mousy, average, and normal. And now they were attempting to transform me so they could bring me along with them to some new club's party. It was called Club Rave, and it was just opening up in Midtown.

I looked up at them, shaking myself out of my reverie.

I saw Alice, bouncing with excitement, diving at the surplus of hair products laid out on the counter, and wielding a hair dryer. She was petite, pretty, and perfect. Her short jet black hair ad perfectly coordinated make-up made her look stunning. I couldn't imagine how good she would look once she was out of her T-shirt and shorts and into a sure-to-be-amazing outfit for the night. And Rosalie? Rosalie was...Rosalie. I loved the girl, but one look at her golden hair and tall, slender figure was quite a stab to a girl's self esteem.

Alright, enough self pit. Focus, Bella.

"Do I really need to go this thing? You guys should just go by yourselves, you know. I'm sure you would have a lot more fun without-" Alice clapped her hand over my mouth.

"No, Bella, we won't. We want our best friend there with us having fun, or it just won't be the same," she pouted. I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time that night. Always trying to guilt me into things. It worked 99.99% of the time.

I tried to speak but it came out muffled and incomprehensible against Alice's palm.

"Are you going to stop being so pessimistic? Or am I going to have to keep your mouth shut all night?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow. I glared at her in the mirror, and licked her hand.

"Eww!" she squealed. "Gross, Bella!" I grinned wide as Rosalie tried to stifle her laughter from her perch on the bathroom counter. Alice flicked on the water from the sink and pumped a palmful of antibacterial soap into her hand, making disgusted noises.

After she had thoroughly cleaned her hands and shot several sharp glanced at me, she turned towards me. Drying her hands in a towel, she smiled wickedly. "You're lucky I love you so much, Bella, or I might leave you to fend for yourself tonight. Now. Let's finish your hair."

* * *

15 minutes later

I had to hand it to her, my hair looked great. I had never liked it so much in my entire life, truthfully. It was a half up-do, with long, shiny curls framing my face. Plus, Rosalie had given my eyes a smoky effect that made my muddy brown eyes look not-so-muddy. If I didn't know better, I'd say I looked pretty.

We had moved onto the next round of the "Let's Torture Bella Game", as the next cruel and unusual punishment was getting ourselves dressed.

I sighed, looking down at the clothes laid out upon my bed. It was a very short, very small black dress with an very low back. It was probably designer and expensive, but I had given up complaining to Alice about spending money on me years ago. It was a lost cause. But, for all I knew about the fashion world, it could have come from a thrift store.

When I looked in the mirror, I was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't as short as I had imagined, but it was still kind of...sexy? It _did_ fit me well. I suddenly felt a bit more confident.

"Bella! Ready to go?" Rose called.

"Yea!" I replied, shoving my feet into a pair of tall black heels that Alice had chosen for me. I grabbed my clutch and walked into the living room. Alice and Rosalie were waiting by the door.

I deflated. They looked amazing.

"Wow! Bella! You look so great! That dress is perfect for you!" Alice chirped, so excited she could barely stand still, even in 3-inch stilettos.

"Seriously, Bella, you look a-maz-ing," praised Rosalie.

"Yea, sure," I grumbled, not quite letting them off the hook for dragging me to Club Rave tonight. Even the _name_ sounded horrible.

Alice squealed quietly in anticipation as I walked by her through the front door. After a couple steps down the hall, I stumbled in my too-tall shoes and caught myself on the wall.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go get you a man!" Alice yelled, with Rosalie yelling encouragement.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Club next chapter! I have it mostly written. **

**I'll post some links of what I imagined Bella's outfit and hair/make-up like on my profile for anyone interested. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it!**


	2. Deux

**BPOV**

When I was in middle school, I had to give an oral presentation for my 7th grade history class. My face was pale and my palms were sweaty for the entire hour, with the kids around me waving their hands and yelling for their chance to go. I, on the other hand, managed to shrink down in my chair and avoid eye contact with the ever-gentle Mr. Schulyer until everyone else had presented their reports.

It was inevitable that I had to go at some point, though, and I was the last person to speak. I shuffled up the the front nervously, shoved my hands in my hoodie's pocket, and stared at the Chucks on my feet. I began my well practiced speech. "My report is about-" I glanced up quickly at my audience. Big mistake. I _could _have simply looked back down and continued talking, but no. This was Bella we're talking about, of course. My mind froze and I couldn't remember a single one of the the thousands of Theodore Roosevelt facts I had memorized the night before to the save my life.

I broke out in a nervous sweat, and stared fearfully out in the crowd, no more than 20 students, mind you. I was petrified. Most were waiting patiently for me to start talking again, a few of my enemies had sneers upon their juvenile faces, and one boy was sleeping with his head on the desk at the back of the room, oblivious. Oh, to be that lucky boy.

"Bella? Are you alright? If you could please conti-" I cut him off as I retched all over his shiny black dress shoes.

So, why, do you ask, revisit such traumatizing memories from so many years ago?

Because. The simple fact is that I _hate_ attention. Ergo, the idea of showing up in a chauffeured black stretch limousine to a glitzy club opening in Manhattan was really not my style.

Damn Rosalie and her Black AmEx card.

I took a deep breath and stepped out after Rose and Alice, trying to appear as graceful as possible for someone so very ungraceful as I. Their was a plush strip of red carpet leading to the entrance, surrounded by what looked like thousands of New Yorkers vying for access to Club Rave. They all stared openly at us as we strolled freely towards a large bouncer, complete with the typical black sunglasses, suit and tie, and the all-important clipboard. It struck me as to how completely predictable all of this was; almost as if we were on the set of a movie.

I hurried to catch up to Alice. I caught her by the elbow. "Alice! Look at all these people. We're never going to get in. Let's just go home. You know I don't even want to be here, after all."

Alice jutted her bottom lip out, pouting. Rosalie had stopped a few steps ahead and turned, surely curious as to the reason why Alice had ceased babbling excitedly in her ear. Alice spoke. "Bella, come on. You're acting as if this is _nothing_. Do you see all these people waiting?" She gestured around us. "They want to be able to do what we're doing. Honestly, right now, they want to be us. And do you have _any_ idea about how many strings I had to pull to get invites to this place tonight? It is _unbelievably _exclusive, and _so _difficult to get in. Just relax! This is going to be amazing. Please, try to enjoy yourself."

With little pep talk, she turned around Rosalie grabbed my hand, tugging me forward. I sighed, but relented.

"Three for Cullen, please!" Alice chirped to bouncer, nearly half his size. His freakishly large muscles flexed and moved as he scanned the list for our name. He looked up, smiled a toothy grin at us, and unclipped the rope guarding the door. We said "Thank you," and stepped inside.

Instantly we were overwhelmed with too-loud music, flashing lights, and many, many people.

My eyes grew wide.

"Woa," we all spoke at once, though I'm certain the reason for saying 'woa' differed from my friends'.

In typical Alice fashion, she started bouncing, looking around excitedly. "Look! There's a restaurant part! And, oh! A _disco ball_! How adorable! And a bar!" She pointed in the direction of the bar, and I grumpily stored the information for later use. But Alice's attitude was infectious. I decided I would at least _try_ to have a semi-good time. "Hey! There's the DJ! Let's dance over there!" Alice grabbed my arm, nearly wrenching it out of its socket in her haste.

We pushed and elbowed our way through the mass of sweaty bodies until we reached a location Alice deemed acceptable. We were deafeningly close to the speakers, and I gritted my teeth with the effort to force myself not to cover my ears against the pulsing notes.

Rosalie and Alice had begun to dance, but I settled on simply standing. I got away with this for a few minutes, but, eventually, Alice glanced over and came closer to me. "What are you doing, Bella?" She had to yell over the music, despite the fact that she was right next to me.

"I don't know, Alice. I really can't dance, and you know that."

She clucked her tongue. "Do you want me to teach you then?" she asked, grinning. I had a feeling the 'dancing' she was speaking of wasn't anything nice and innocent. With my luck, she would attempt to get me to dance like the girls around me, swaying their hips and bodies with the music in some alluring technique that eluded me no matter how hard I tried.

I shook my head wildly, hair flying, but she was already directly in front of me, hands on my hips. "Just like this, Bella." She started to dance again, and moved my hips in a similar way. Once again, my eyes grew wide. I looked over at Rosalie for help, but she had already noticed Alice's lesson and laughed. She came over to 'help'. She stood behind Alice and started instructing me. "Bella, go with the music." "Bella, your arms." "You look like you're having a seizure." "Ugh, Bella! This isn't difficult..." It went on like that for who-knows-how-long, and I had yet to improve in any fantastic way.

"Seriously, Bella? You're not even trying," Alice scolded, with her hands on her hips. "It's like you don't even want to learn." Rosalie snorted.

Behind me, someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see who it was, and we saw a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at Alice. I saw her jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. "Would you like to dance, m'am?" He drawled in a Southern accent. Alice flashed her teeth, beaming, and nodded vigorously. They disappeared together in the crowd.

I turned to Rosalie. "Rose?"

"Bella?"

"You're not going to make are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Bella. Go, hide, be free." I grinned and turned away as she scanned the room for, presumably, a suitable dance partner.

Slowly, I made my way through the groping, writhing crowd towards the bar at the side of the club. Finally, I collapsed onto one of the stools. Really, dancing was not my thing. My feet were sore, so I kicked off my heels. They hit the floor with a loud clunk, and I exhaled loudly, exhausted.

I signaled to the bartender and he nodded. I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on the wooden surface of the bar. I closed my eyes, relaxing. The music was not nearly as loud here as it had been on the dance floor, and there were only a handful of people. I heard a glass slide in front of me, and I opened my eyes again and sat up. It was a glass of... something... but I took a drink anyway. It tasted horrible, and I made a face, but drank it nonetheless. I sat it down and looked around me.

There was a group of college boys having some kind of drinking contest beside me, the bartender tending the bar and such, and when I looked to see who occupied the stool at my right I saw-

The most amazing pair of eyes I had ever seen.

They were a stunning, piercing shade of green. They were filled with curiosity, intelligence, and some other emotion I couldn't be sure of. I found myself lost in them.

He spoke, and the deep, smooth tone stunned me further.

"So, I take it, you were forced here against your will, as well?"

**Woo! You all just wait, it's gets good next chapter, I promise! Review, pretty please?**


	3. Tre

**Chapter Tre**

**A/N: Hey guys! I've got a new chapter here for you all... Also, thank you all for reading! Although this might sound pathetic to some of you, some of you might understand why getting 8 reviews (compared to the usual two) and a bunch of Faves/Alerts for the last chapter excited me. That made me pretty darn happy, let me tell you. Anyways, keep it up! I appreciate it more than I could ever say!**

_He spoke, and the deep, smooth tone stunned me further._

_"So, I take it, you were forced here against your will, as well?"_

**BPOV**

Holy you-know-what.

Had I just found the hottest man in the known world? It wasn't impossible.

Composure, Bella. He just asked you a question. "No, um, my friends dragged me here, actually." I stuttered smoothly, and tried to smile charmingly.

He nodded, accepting my answer.

But why was he still staring at me? I had given him a suitable answer, right? Wasn't it his turn to speak? Oh god, was there something on my face? Was there something wrong with me?

Was there something wrong with _him?_

I scoffed inwardly. Nope. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. He was normal, if you could really apply such a word to someone so... extraordinary.

Was he even staring at me? I looked behind me quickly, but there was no one. When I turned back around, he was smirking, but still staring. What other reason could it be? Could it be the unthinkable? That this stunning guy was showing even an ounce of interest in _moi_?

However unlikely it may be, deep down, I wanted it to be true. So badly. So, I rolled with it.

I cocked my eyebrow, attempting to look suave, yet alluring.

But wait, I couldn't pull that off! I was neither of those things. Most likely, I just looked ridiculous. But his green eyes continued to fix onto mine, boring into me with evident curiosity.

I tried another approach.

"So..." I said.

He grinned an adorable crooked smile and said, "So."

Oh wow. I couldn't get over it: even his _voice_ was amazing.

"So, um... You come here often?" I was still having a hard time thinking clearly.

He laughed at that. Loudly.

I realized how the had sounded, and I blushed. Crap. Stupid cheeks! I tried to redeem myself quickly. I smiled at my mistake and laughed along with Mr. Gorgeous, staying calm. "Um, sorry, I really, really didn't mean for that to sound like some cheesy pick-up line..." I explained smoothly.

"Oh, it's alright," he chuckled. "It was rather cute, actually."

I blushed deeper. He pulled out another crooked smile, and returned to silently staring at me.

"So, where are the friends you spoked of before?" he asked.

Glad for the distraction, I swiveled in my chair to scan the crowd for them. It took me a while, but I eventually found them dancing with some guys. I pointed them out to the mystery man beside me.

"There's Alice, over there with the blonde guy. The little, black-haired one. She's a rampaging shopaholic," I laughed. "She's like a more excitable version of the Energizer Bunny. Alice is the one who got us three invited tonight. We share an apartment not far from here." He made a "hmm" noise, acknowledging my description and nodded his head thoughtfully.

"And the other?" he questioned.

"Rosalie. Rose, that is. She's over by the stairs, dancing with that big, tall guy. Her parents are filthy rich and choose to travel the world without her. Personally, I think that might be why she has some 'people' issues. She's a journalist and has an attitude, but she's one of my best friends. She's also supermodel-perfect." I looked over at Random Hot Guy.

He made another approving noise, but it sounded sort of like it meant, "Yea, she is beautiful, but not really my type,", which really threw me for a loop. I scrunched my eyebrows at him, trying to figure out what it meant. He looked over at me, saw my expression, and, confused, said, "What?"

I shook my head and turned back to look at the dancing club-goers. "So, where are your friends?"

He barked a low laugh. "Jasper and Emmett. Jasper is 'the blonde guy' with Alice, and Emmett is the 'big, tall guy' with your Rosalie. Weird, huh?" He looked at me, smirking.

I laughed. "What a coincidence."

He smiled. "Anyways, Jasper has been my best friend since... well, as long as I can remember," he laughed. I smiled at him. He looked at me. "He's a good old Southern boy. He _is _tall and strong, but he's also more in touch with his feminine side than any other guy I know."

"Well I can see why Alice was drawn to him, then." At the moment, the two were dancing closely, off in their own little world.

He grinned and pointed to his other friend.

"Emmett's a good guy, despite being twice my size and probably able to wrestle a grizzly bear." He smirked. "He's really a softie, and he likes to joke around."

I considered that. They sounded perfect for my best friends. Like good-looking, male versions of Alice and Rosalie.

"Well, I suppose I approve, then," I allowed.

"Good, good," he replied.

I made a happy little "hmm" noise and spun around on my barstool. I picked up my glass and put it to my lips, but it was empty. Even though I was having a surprisingly not-so-miserable time, I let the bartender refill it. I noticed that The Man Beside Me asked for another glass, too.

"So," the man said, after taking a drink, "are you a student?"

I took a sip. "Was. I graduated NYU last year."

"Really? How old are you?" Then he looked at me, suddenly flustered. "Oh, I mean...sorry! I know you're not supposed to ask a lady her age...uh... You don't have to answer that if you think it's rude... That was extremely careless of me..." A large grin had grown on my face as he ranted and stumbled on. He finally looked down and over at me, and stopped abruptly. He exhaled loudly, looking embarrassed. He just shook his head.

"I'm 23, by the way," I said, then took another drink.

**Okay, I'm sorry this is short, but I've been busy. I promise to post another chapter very soon, though! Now, I'm off to see My Sister's Keeper, which is an excellent book, if anyone's interested. One of my all-time favorites.**

**Review, pretty please! And, remember to put me on Alert to get my updates... Bye!**


	4. Yö

**A/N:** **Hey! This one's my favorite chapter so far, and it's pretty long. So enjoy. **

**Also, when I mention a song in the chapter, you should listen to it. It either inspired me or goes along really, really well with what's going on. Links are on my profile.**

**BPOV**

I got to know this stranger, who turned out to be a close 24 years of age, over the next few hours. As people danced around us and drinks were served, we talked.

We talked about everything about everything imaginable. From New York weather to memories from our childhood, from pets we had owned to exes. We talked loves and hates, and compared likes and dislikes. Our conversation twisted and turned in every direction, and we were content simply talking, sitting at the bar in a noisy night club. Family and friends, hometowns and school, music and movies, the past, present, and future, mothers and fathers, and our interests and hobbies.

We laughed together and, in my not-so-objective opinion, connected a great deal.

Soon, the excitement in the club's atmosphere started to dwindle, and a few groups began to leave. There was still too many people for my liking, though.

I had grown so comfortable with this man. Along with the gradual decrease of people in Club Rave and the large amount of alcohol I had consumed, I could feel myself losing all my once-rock-solid inhibitions and confidence issues. Or maybe I was just telling myself that, when, in reality, it was just him that made me feel so perfect.

Even though I _was_ drunk, it hadn't escaped me that I still didn't know his name. I couldn't keep referring to him in my head as "him" or "handsome" or "The Perfect Glorious God-like Man Across From Me Who Seems To Be Interested In Me". No sir.

Maybe I could try to slip it in smoothly and ask? Or laugh off the creepy fact that we didn't know each other's names, despite knowing a ton of other information about the opposite person?

My drunk, determined, slightly dazed self had other ideas.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked directly.

"What's yours?" he returned.

"Isabella Swan. Bella, that is," I told him. He looked away, nodding thoughtfully. "And yours?" I coaxed.

He didn't answer, but only stared out into the darkened, faceless crowd. "Huh. He must not have heard me..." I thought. No matter. I was already distracted staring at his profile, back-lit by the strobe lights.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" he asked suddenly, snapping his head quickly in my direction. I blushed under his green-eyed gaze.

I was at a loss. It was in my very DNA to protest and claim two left feet, but I felt myself actually _wanting_ to go dance and be close to him. How bad could it be? Somehow I had a feeling that he would never make fun of me.

I opened my mouth to say so, but he had already taken my hand and pulled me off the high bar stool. I grabbed my heels from the ground, thinking better of putting them on. He then led me, barefoot, through the crowd to a vacant spot.

It was a dark portion of the back wall of the club, where some people stood alone, arms crossed, faces twisted in a mixed direction of loneliness, boredom, and sadness. I could sympathize. If I hadn't gone to the bar earlier tonight and met the man who was now gently holding my small hand in his own large one, I would be right there beside them. I'd be the tried and true Bella the Wallflower. But something about "him" made me more outgoing and more...me.

I sighed and dropped my shoes next to the wall.

He bowed down low in front of me, old-fashioned, and kissed my hand sweetly. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a beautiful crooked smile.

I curtsied, playing along, and said, "Of course, my dear sir."

He straightened up and put his hands on my hips as I put my arms around his neck, just as the song "Far Away" began to play. We didn't so much as dance as just sway, leaning into each other, but it was all for the best with my dancing skills.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and his arms tightened around me. I closed my eyes and we stayed like this for a while, content.

"Bella," he said after a few minutes. I felt the vibrations in his throat as he spoke. I looked up and turned my head to face him, but, when I did, our faces ended up just inches from each other. Somehow I still registered the fact that a new song was now blaring out of the speakers, and that it was a popular song by the band Rise Against. I moved to back up, but he held tighter, locked in place. His eyes were intense and oh-so-gorgeous. He brought his head closer to mine, so that our foreheads were touching.

My breathing picked up, fed by our closeness and the adrenaline rush I was getting from the crowd and the lights and the loud, edgy, fast-paced music. But, channeling all of my newfound Anti-Bella attitude, I dove in and kissed him. If I was being honest, I would say that I was beginning to like my new alter ego.

He responded eagerly, returning the kiss. I smiled into his mouth. Success.

Eventually, somehow, I ended up between his legs as he leaned lazily against a wall, arms holding me close to his chest. I couldn't have guessed how long we had been there. All I knew was that he was an _excellent_ kisser and that I was enjoying every moment of it.

We were both out of breath when he stood up and spun me around to press me against the wall.

A random thought drifted into my head at how strange I was acting, seeing as I was publicly making out with a guy who's name I didn't know. And that I didn't care one bit.

Meanwhile, my hands were twined into his hair, and his mouth was firmly on my neck.

**EPOV:**

I was in the closest thing to heaven on earth that I had ever stumbled upon. Bella was...what?

Amazing? Beautiful? Interesting? Smart? _Perfect?_

I would have to think up more adjectives later when I was less...preoccupied.

Suddenly, I felt a small tap on my back. I ignored it thinking it was some drunk who had been walking by and accidentally bumped into me. But when I heard a small "Hmmph!", I broke away from Bella, and turned my head slightly. I saw a short girl with black hair, who I remembered was Bella's friend, Alice. I could have guessed most of what Bella had told me of her just by the look in her eyes: excitement, hyperactivity, and curiosity. Rosalie was behind her, eyes narrowed and chin tilted angrily. I was about to say something, but Bella hadn't noticed her friend, and pulled my face back to her. I immediately forgot about Alice, needless to say.

What can I say? She was perfect.

Alice was relentless though, and made her way closer to Bella. She tapped on her shoulder, in the same manner that she had used with me. Bella ignored her, and I smiled as she continued to kiss me. Alice said "Bella,", but she continued to at least pretend to not notice them. Alice, growing annoyed, took a firm grasp on Bella's arm, and shook it. She slapped her hand away, like shooing a fly. I laughed, but played along with her.

Finally, after some whispered strategizing between Bella's friend, Alice managed to wedge herself between Bella and me. She pushed us apart, using all her strength. "Jeez, do I need to turn a firehouse on you two?" she yelled.

"Alice!" Bella whined, making a grab at me, but missing.

Turning to her friend, Alice spoke. "Now, Bella. You told us to warn you if you started acting crazy." Bella tried to protest, but Alice put her hand up to silence her. "And I think making out with a stranger in a dark corner _is_ a little crazy."

"Psshhhh!" Bella said, making exaggerated, drunk facial expressions. "He is _not_ a stranger. I know everything about him. He's-" She looked at me oddly, obviously confused. She wormed past Alice and whispered, serious, "You never told me your name." She looked up at me with wide brown eyes.

No, I hadn't. Normally, it's just my way of avoiding clingy, annoying girls and not committing to anything, but I didn't want that to happen with Bella. I wanted her.

"My name is Edward," I said, smiling. She looked back at with with a wide grin, making her, if possible, more gorgeous.

Rosalie, of course, interrupted our "moment" by pulling on Bella's arm with a jerk, and began to drag her towards the club's exit.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, er...Edward...but she really must be going," she said, looking me up and down in distaste. I raised an eyebrow at me, but she just curled back her lip.

"Oh no I don't!" Bella yelled. "I'm staying here with Edward, Rose," she continued, sticking out her chin, daring them to say otherwise.

She grinned at me then, urging me to back her up. But doing so would be selfish, right? "Maybe you _should_ go, Bella, darling." I cupped her cheek. "You look tired." She leaned into my hand without hesitation. Alice looked amused, but Rosalie clucked in distaste.

"Well, bye," said the sociable Rosalie.

I tipped my head to them, but then remembered, "Wait, Bella? Could I call you?"

"Of course, Edward! My number's 412-" but she was silenced by her tall, blonde friend's hand.

"What are you doing, Bella?!? You can't just go handing out your phone number to random creeps in clubs!"

Bella tried to pull her mouth free, but was only able to shriek out, "Rosalie, no! I want-" before she was cut off once more.

"Okay, let's go, my little hoe friend," said Rose, as she picked Bella up and threw her onto her shoulder, forcibly removing her from the area.

Alice, who had been quiet for the entire time, giggled, and picked up Bella's shoes from the floor. She said a cheerful, "Bye, Eddie!" and followed.

Bella kicked and screamed in protest, but I had to admit I had a nice view under her short dress. I inwardly kicked myself, hard, for thinking such thoughts about Bella. Damn vodka. By this time, they were by the front door. I started to run after them, but they were already next to a big black SUV by the time I broke through the mass of bodies and into the cool night air. Rosalie was now attempting to shove Bella inside and strap on a seat belt. "I am going to kill you guys! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Bella!" I called.

Her head snapped towards me. "Edward!" she yelled. The other girls jumped in and slammed the door, though, and the car sped away down the road.

As it turned the corner, I felt a pang of loss. Bella was the girl of my dreams.


End file.
